With A Little Help From My Friends
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Derek, Mark and Addison are rebuilding a relationship, when they spot her drowning her sorrows at Joe's they try their damnedest to find out why and fix it, before she leaves and its too late! Oh and '60 days' didn't happen! But Addex did! ONE-SHOT!


**A/N: Just a quick one, the 60 day thing with Addison and Mark didn't happen, it just wouldn't work with the dialogue I wanted in this, all Addex stuff remains the same! Oh and basically Mark, Derek and Addison called a truce and are building a friendship back up =)**

**Hope you enjoy, this is possibly my longest one-shot to date!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! **

**iam-kelly.**

* * *

"Does she look different to you?" Mark asked as himself and Derek sat in a booth at Joe's bar.

"She looks, sad" Derek said solemnly.

"Do you think we should, go over?"

"We shouldn't but we're going over anyway, we're all friends now right?"

"Right"

"Hello Addison" they both said taking seats either side of her at the bar.

"What do you want?!" she snapped harshly.

"Hey, we're just trying to be your friends here Addie" said Derek.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, sorry"

"You look sad" said Mark.

"Gee, thanks!" she smiled sarcastically taking a big gulp of her drink.

"So are you going to tell us whats wrong?" asked Derek.

"Nothings wrong" she said flatly.

"You know as well as I do that we can both read you like a book, we've known each other for a long time Addison, so seriously, whats wrong?" Derek asked softly.

"You, you are whats wrong" she said poking him hard in the chest.

"Me? What did I do?"

"Its not just you, its you too" she said turning to Mark "Its all of you, all of you stupid stupid men with your stupid stupidness"

"Stupidness?" Mark smirked biting back a laugh.

"Yes stupidness, what you think we're just here to be used for sex, that you can sleep with us and just blow us off after even though you send signals all over the place that say you like us and then you just fuck us and leave us, I mean seriously, what the hell is up with that?!"

"Who did you have sex with?" asked Derek curiously.

"Who said I had sex with anyone?"

"Addie" Derek scolded.

"Fine, so I had sex, whatever"

"You really liked this guy didn't you" said Mark.

"Well it doesn't matter because he clearly doesn't like me _I'm not his girlfriend_" she grimaced "Ok yeah so he blew me off after I kissed him in here a few weeks ago even though he kissed me back but thats not even the point, the point is that I know he likes me, even if its just a little bit, I know he does because he said he'd notice if I went missing and he buys vanilla lattes when people are rude to me and…."

"Wait what did you just say?" said Mark.

"He'd notice if I was missing?"

"No, after that, the vanilla latte thing"

"Oh, he um, bought a vanilla latte for this guy who was rude to me even though he knew he hated them" she said quickly avoiding Mark's knowing eye.

Mark started to chuckle to himself.

"What, what is it?" Derek asked.

"Not what, who" said Mark "Alex Karev to be exact, I knew he bought me that latte on purpose!"

"Karev?" said Derek "Seriously Addison, Karev?"

"Yes, fine, its Alex, its him ok, its Alex Karev, I slept with Alex Karev"

"You really like him don't you" said Derek.

"No"

"Addison, you know you can't lie to me"

"Fine, I like him, I really like him, ok so I might love him, ok so I do love him, I'm in love with him, fuck, I'm in love with him, shit, I love him"

"Woah, ok, didn't see that coming" said Mark "So what the hell happened?!"

"We slept together, today and just before I came here I offered him help with his intern exam, invited him to the hotel and he turned me down, said I wasn't his girlfriend or something like that, I just, I really thought he liked me y'know"

"I know" Derek said wrapping his arm around her shoulder letting her head fall on his.

"I should get going, I have an early flight" she said standing up.

"What?! Where are you going?" asked Mark.

"LA, to visit Naomi and Sam, I need to get away"

"How long are you staying for?" asked Derek.

"A week, for now"

"What d'you mean for now?" asked Mark.

"I just need change" she said calmly "Thanks for tonight guys, see you later" she grabbed her coat and quickly left the bar.

"She wouldn't move would she, she wouldn't do that." said Mark.

"She looks….empty, she says she wants change, maybe thats the way to get it"

Mark stood and grabbed his coat he started to make his way to the door.

"Mark where are you going?"

"To beat some sense into Karev. You coming?"

Derek grabbed his own coat and they made their way back over to the hospital.

* * *

"Hey honey have you seen Karev?" Derek said approaching Meredith.

"Alex? I think he's upstairs why?"

"No reason, see you at home" he said placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Derek whats going on?"

"Nothing, nothing, see you later"

"Derek?!" Meredith protested as he ran down the hall with Mark.

"What was that all about?" Cristina asked as herself, Izzie and George walked up to Meredith.

"I don't know, he asked where Alex was, he sounded almost desperate"

"Who feels like following them?" asked Cristina.

"Me" they all replied.

The interns ran quickly after Derek and Mark, they stopped when they saw them approaching Alex from behind, they both grabbed an arm and dragged him into an empty exam room, they ran for the door and pressed their ears up against it.

Mark and Derek shoved Alex onto the hospital bed, Mark slapped him on the back of the head twice.

"OW! Fuck Sloan, what the hell was that for?!"

"The first one was for sleeping with Addison" he replied.

"The second one was for blowing her off" said Derek.

"What!?"

"We just found her sulking into her Martini glass, because you told her that she wasn't your girlfriend after giving her tons of signals to say you were heading that way" said Derek.

"What signals?!"

"You'd notice if she were missing" said Derek.

"You gave me a Vanilla Latte because I was rude to her" said Mark.

"You kissed her back"

"You slept with her"

"I'd say they're pretty big signals, so, what the hell happened?"

"Look I can't be her boyfriend" said Alex.

"Why the hell not?" asked Derek.

"Because she wants the guy who barbeques and plays catch with his kids, thats not me, I'm a screw up, I'm not good enough for a woman like her, she needs, someone special, someone who can give her everything she wants"

"We could give her everything, and look how well that ended, I was married to her for nearly 12 years Alex, it ended way before she slept with Mark, I could give her everything she wanted, we had the materialistic lifestyle, we had everything but in the end we didn't have a relationship, we weren't in love with each other"

"She needs stability, someone who can take care of her, someone who won't let her down"

"Have you actually asked her what she wants?" asked Mark "All she wants is to be loved Karev, thats all she wants"

"I think you love her" said Derek.

"Maybe I do but that doesn't mean we should be together"

"Well soon it might be too late to find out" said Mark.

"What, what do you mean?"

"She's going to LA tomorrow, she's staying for a week, I got the impression that she was planning on getting a job offer" said Derek.

"WHAT!?" Alex shouted "She can't leave! She can't just pack up and go! What the hell?! She can't, what the fuck!?"

"Need a ride to the hotel?" Mark asked.

"Yes! Oh wait, I don't finish for another 6 hours"

"I'll sort it" said Derek "Now come on! Lets go"

As they opened the door the four interns jumped back, they three men ran down the hall and down the stairs.

"Did he just? Did they? I, um, you heard that right?" Izzie stuttered.

"Alex is going after….Addison" said Meredith "And Derek and Mark are helping him"

"Ok seriously, are we in the twilight zone or something?" said Cristina.

"Maybe he likes working on gynae after all" said George.

* * *

"Ok, so we have to make a stop off at my room first" Mark said as they stepped into the hotel elevator.

"What? Why?" Alex asked.

"I still have the keycard to her room, don't worry, it hasn't been used in like 3 months"

"What you think I'm just going to barge into her room?" said Alex.

"Nope, me and Derek are" he smirked "Oh and by the way Karev, you hurt her again and we'll kick your ass"

"You better had" said Alex.

"Ok, here we go" Mark said slipping the card into Addison's door, he opened it and himself and Derek walked in, Alex hid behind them, Mark coughed loudly startling Addison who was lying curled up in a ball on her bed watching an old movie.

"JESUS CHRIST!" she yelped "Oh my, what the hell!? How did you….?" she stuttered.

Mark held up the keycard and waved it around in front of her.

"I forgot I gave you one of those, wait thats not important, why are you here?" she said climbing off the bed and walking towards them, wiping stray tears off her face.

"We brought you a present" Derek smiled.

"What?!"

Derek and Mark stepped aside to reveal Alex.

"What did you do?" she groaned looking between Derek and Mark.

"We did nothing, just did a little talking right Karev?" said Mark.

"Right"

"Well, we better get going" Derek smiled "See you soon Addie"

They turned to leave, pushing Alex a little further into the room before closing the door.

"Just get it over with, I'm sure they told you to say stuff to me so go, hurry up, I need to sleep"

"They didn't tell me to say anything"

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to say sorry, for what I said, both times, I didn't mean it, I, well I love you, I'm in love with you, I just, I didn't want to get involved with you and then screw it up because thats what I do, I screw things up and I just don't want to let you down because you've been let down enough and I just want you to be happy"

"You didn't want to let me down? What did you think you were doing when you said all of those things to me? You were breaking my heart Alex, you've broken my heart, and you're right, I have been let down a lot lately but I thought maybe, maybe you liked me the way I liked you and maybe we could have a chance but no, you tell me you don't want me, you didn't even ask me about my feelings"

"How do you feel?"

"I love you, you fucking idiot!" she screamed launching a pillow at him.

"You could have told me!"

"Maybe I could have but you could have too"

"So, what do you want to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I want you too forgive me, I want you to maybe, be with me, be my girlfriend"

"I don't know if I can forgive you"

"I know, you don't know how sorry I am Addison"

She stood and stared at him, her arms crossed protectively over her chest, she looked into his eyes and could almost see the sadness, the hope, the love, the feeling in them she took a deep breath and sighed "Just don't blow it this time"

He stepped forward and pulled her into a tight hug, he kissed her softly on the lips "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she smiled leaning her head forward so their foreheads touched "I think maybe I should tell them to leave, because I know they've been standing outside the door listening this whole time" she smirked.

"Yeah, you're probably right" he laughed.

Addison walked over to the door, she pulled it open and Derek and Mark stumbled in "Told you they'd be listening at the door" Addison smirked "Did you not hear me say I was coming out?"

"I um, no, I guess we didn't" Mark smiled sheepishly.

Addison pushed them into the hallway, walking out behind them and holding the door closed.

"I can't believe you just did that for me" she smiled "Thank you"

"We just want you to be happy Addison" Derek smiled.

"He knows our rules, he messes you about and we'll kick his ass" Mark smirked "But seriously, just promise us you'll be happy"

"I'm happy, I promise" she grinned "Now can you give me a hug and then disappear please"

They both hugged her tightly "So we'll see you at work?" Derek asked hopefully.

"You'll see me at work" she grinned "Bye Derek, Bye Mark" she stepped back into the room and turned to Alex "So, it's just you and me" she sighed.

"Just you and me" he grinned before walking over and pulling her into a close embrace.

"I love you Alex Karev" she smiled.

"I love you too Addison Forbes Montgomery" he laughed.

* * *

"Double Scotch, Single Malt?" Derek asked Mark.

"God yes"

"Usual for both of us please Joe" Derek smiled.

"So?" he heard Meredith say from behind him, they both turned around and were faced with the 4 interns.

"So….?" he started.

"Alex, Addison, hotel rooms, confessions of love, explain" Meredith said flatly.

"They love each other" said Mark.

"But Alex screwed it up" said Derek.

"So, we just gave him a little push in the right direction" Mark smirked.

"You, both of you, you dragged him to her hotel room? Seriously what is going on with you? Have you been sniffing glue or something?!" Meredith exclaimed "She's your ex-wife and your ex-girlfriend or whatever, you don't find this a little weird?"

"Not really, not anymore, we both screwed up with Addison, we may not be in love with her anymore but we love her, she was, she is one of our best friends, has been for more than 15 years, he makes her happy and she makes him happy so you all need to suck it up and be nice, all of you" Derek said pointing his finger at them.

"So your ok with the fact that she'll probably be spending a lot of time at my house, down the hall from our bedroom, in bed with Alex"

"Ok so maybe we just don't talk about that bit" Derek shrugged.

* * *

"Ok, seriously, can you both give it a freakin' rest!" Izzie exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen to see Alex and Addison making out.

"They at it again?" Cristina asked following Izzie into the kitchen.

"Are you really surprised?" she sighed.

"You need a boyfriend Iz" Alex said as he sat down at the kitchen table, perching Addison on his lap.

"Maybe I do but still, tone it down, its been 3 weeks, we get it, you love each other" Izzie groaned.

"Again?" Meredith said simply hearing Izzie's last sentence as she walked into the kitchen, Derek following closely behind.

"Seriously Addison, put the boy down" Derek laughed.

"You can talk" she quipped "Adulterous whore"

"You slept with my best friend"

"Slutty prom sex"

"Transcontinental booty call"

"Manwhore"

"Ok seriously, do we have to do this every time?" Cristina groaned.

"Yes" Derek and Addison snapped.

"It's like living with 5 year olds" Izzie smirked "Speaking of living, when are you moving your stuff in Addison?"

"What?"

"You haven't been back to the hotel in 2 weeks, move your god damn stuff in already"

"Well I er, um….Alex help me out here"

"You can move in if you want y'know, she's right, your hotel room hasn't been touched in weeks"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure" he smiled.

"Ok then" she nodded.

"Ok?"

"Yes, I'll move my stuff in" she smiled, he kissed her softly again "I love you" he mumbled into her lips.

"Love you too" she grinned.

"Ok, seriously, STOP IT" Cristina groaned.

"Come on babe, lets go to _our _room" Alex grinned.

"Lets" Addison smiled, Alex pulled her straight out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Izzie, Cristina, Meredith and Derek heard them stomp up the stairs, giggling as they fell into Alex's room and then the moans started.

"Joe's?" Meredith squeaked.

"Definiteley" Derek sighed grabbing his coat and walking out of the front door, closely followed by the 3 girls, there wasn't going to be any peace in that house for quite a while.


End file.
